


Маг

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Даже тем, кто держит нить судьбы в своих руках, иногда доводится искать ответы у судьбы. И не всегда эти ответы приходятся им по душе…
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607785
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Маг

Мониста звенят на высокой груди хрупкой кудрявой девчонки-цыганки. Кружево волос вьется за ней, расстилается словно знамя, вспыхивая красными отблесками в свете горящего костра. Гулко звенят тамбурины, заливается плачем скрипка, и над всем этим дробно отбивают ритм кастаньеты в тонких смуглых руках. Ветер рвет закрепленные шатры, качаются под его порывами развешанные вокруг кострища полотна, а тягучая музыка забивается в уши, лишая возможности свободно дышать.

Том Риддл знать не знает, что он позабыл здесь, среди этого маггловского сброда на окраине Румынии, в богами забытом месте. Но почему-то продолжает наблюдать за танцовщицей, за тонкими пальцами скрипача, залихватски отыгрывающего мелодию, за пламенем, взвивающимся в ночное небо россыпью огненных искр, за безудержной кипучей энергией, которой полны дети бездорожья.

Вокруг раскинулась долина, зажатая с трех сторон высокими горными хребтами. У подножья приютились полуразвалившиеся домишки, в которых продолжают жить люди. Он удивляется, как в середине двадцатого века могут еще существовать места, подобные этому? Этого горного селенья нет ни на одной карте, и он бы никогда в жизни не узнал о его существовании, если бы не докатившиеся до него слухи. Слухи, которые смогли сорвать его с места и заставить потратить не меньше месяца, прочесывая окрестные горы в поисках их табора. И ради чего он все это затеял? Ради той, кто сможет дать ответы на интересующие его вопросы?

Том тяжело вздыхает, с силой проводя ладонью по волосам и зачесывая их пальцами назад. Ветер путает волосы, вынуждая его сменить позу и шагнуть в свет ближайшего костра. В свете неверного пламени синие глаза на бледном лице кажутся нестерпимо темными, практически черными, с пляшущими в глубине алыми отблесками. Огонь придает его облику странную, дьявольски-призрачную красоту. И когда сбоку раздается приглушенный шепот и взрыв смущенного смеха, Тому даже не надо оборачиваться, чтобы понять его причину.

«Оболочка так обманчива, — досадливо думает он, — наверное, на нее клюнула моя мать?»

На пальце тяжестью тянет руку к земле серебряный перстень с невзрачным черным камнем. Риддл привычно проводит пальцами по камню, ощупывая тонкую черточку, проходящую ровно через центр; руку привычно пронзает лихорадочное тепло, в котором на грани слышимости бьется пульс.

Встреча с отцом пришлась на лето перед шестым курсом, когда он сбежал из приюта, чтобы прояснить ситуацию с семьей матери. Ему до сих пор тяжело поверить, что лощеный маггл, на которого он был до одури похож, приходится ему отцом. Первого же взгляда в надменные синие глаза Риддла-старшего, вольготно расположившегося в кресле, было достаточно, чтобы возненавидеть того еще сильнее: и за смерть матери, и за себя…

Смотря тогда на него, Том даже в какой-то степени смог понять мать, решившуюся на приворот, но вот простить, что из-за ее ошибки ему пришлось коротать детство в приюте – нет. Слишком сильна ненависть, которую он заботливо лелеял в себе все эти годы, слишком силен страх не выжить, когда над головой рвались бомбы маггловских тварей.

За этот страх, что поселился в глубине его души, он ненавидит и отца, и его дрянную семейку, и чертовых магглов особенно сильно. И эта ненависть исподволь точит его душу, капля по капле выедает нутро, оставляя после себя пустоту.

«Всего ли задуманного я достигну?» — вопрос, на который он хочет получить ответ. Тот, что заставляет его просыпаться по ночам, тщательно продумывая каждый следующий шаг. Вопрос, который вынуждает его покинуть насиженное место под боком у тупицы Горбина. Место, с которого он начинал свое восхождение.

Происхождение можно перекрыть принадлежностью материнской семьи к ветви Слизеринов, если понадобится, недоверие – ясными целями и первостепенными задачами, пренебрежение – сладкими речами, на которые так падки чистокровные, несогласие – шантажом. На любое их возражение он может привести сотню контраргументов. Что бы они ни сказали – ему всегда будет что противопоставить им в ответ. Губы Риддла кривит змеиная усмешка: в этом мире у всех есть что терять, и он будет ловко играть на их слабостях, пока не добьется своего. А уж находить слабости он умеет превосходно.

Скрипка заходится жалобным плачем, скорбная мелодия наполняет душу щемящей тоской по несбывшемуся, и Риддл, не давая себе возможности передумать, делает решительный шаг вперед. Навстречу судьбе или тому, что сегодня встретит его.

* * *

Внутри шатра мягкий полумрак, грамотно скрывающий убогость обстановки и общую ветхость жилища. Пол под ногами застелен вытертым ковром непонятно какого цвета, но Тому почему-то кажется, что под слоем грязи можно еще разглядеть алую вязь узоров. Стоящий на столе канделябр дает достаточно света, чтобы рассмотреть склонившуюся над разложенным пасьянсом старуху. Морщинистые руки невесомо касаются карт, иногда подолгу замирая то над одной, то над другой. Риддл некоторое время безмолвно наблюдает за ней, дожидаясь, когда старуха обратит на него внимание.

— Зачем ты искал меня, гаджо[1]? – не поднимая глаз от карт, спрашивает она. – Ты проделал долгий путь. Для чего?

Том склоняет голову к плечу, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то.

— Мне нужны ответы.

Алые губы растягивает улыбка, обнажая пожелтевшие от времени зубы.

— Ответы нужны всем. Чем ты готов заплатить за них? – она собирает карты в стопку, и Риддл замечает Туз мечей, лежащий поверх колоды. Цыганка скользит ногтем по изображению и задумчиво хмыкает, впервые поднимая голову и встречаясь с ним взглядом.

— Я… — горло внезапно перехватывает, и Тому приходится прокашляться, прежде чем голос снова начинает ему повиноваться. Вынужденная пауза заставляет его злиться, он чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы под одеждой, словно он зверь, готовый к прыжку в любую секунду.

— Садись, гаджо, — кивает она на стул около стола, покрытого цветастой шалью. – Старая Роза раскинет для тебя карты.

Риддл присаживается, недовольно морщась, когда кисти шали задевают его ноги. Ему не нравится шатер, не нравится сидящая перед ним женщина. Он не понимает, что за сила толкает его в спину, вынуждая делать шаг за шагом.

Он еще раз внимательно осматривает помещение, но кроме узкой лежанки за полупрозрачной занавесью да стола, около которого они сидят, здесь больше ничего занимательного нет. Старуха не заглядывает в шар, наполненный клубящимся паром, не окуривает помещение благовониями, не наводит туману пространными речами. Нет ничего из того, что он успел себе придумать, пока добирался до этого места.

Роза не касается его руки, не пытается вновь поймать его взгляд, ее губы безмолвно движутся, словно она читает молитву своему божеству, а старые карты так и скользят в ее пальцах, текут рекой, пестрые рубашки сменяют одна другую с каждым движением ее рук.

— Ты упорный человек, гаджо, — шепчут алые губы, браслеты звенят на высохших запястьях, пока узловатые пальцы ловко выкладывают карту за картой на шаль. Она подолгу замирает над каждой комбинацией, прислушиваясь к чему-то. – Тебе предстоят великие дела, вот, здесь. Ты видишь?

Риддл не видит, не понимает, что показывают карты старухе. Для него они всего лишь россыпь картинок, бессмысленный набор фигур, даже руны и те ему было бы проще понять, чем это. Но странное оцепенение окутывает его, вынуждая сидеть неподвижно, не отрывая глаз от рук цыганки. Уверенные движения, колода тасуется с той же легкостью, с которой он тасует свои личины, приходя в дома клиентов Горбина и желая убедить их расстаться с бесполезными для них вещами.

…Расторопный помощник Горбина – для тех, кто знал его в первые месяцы после Хогвартса, когда Диппет не дал свершиться желаемому.

…Восхищенный юнец, очарованный рассказами о прошлом величии – для Хепзибы Смитт, любящей, когда во главу угла ставилась она сама.

…Уверенный делец, выменивающий темномагический трактат – для старика Селвина под конец своей карьеры в лавке Горбина.

…Человек, способный увлечь и повести за собой – сейчас.

Для каждого, кто встречается на его пути, у Риддла приготовлена своя маска.

— Тебе была уготована совсем иная участь, чаворо[2], — цыганка кривится, словно ей больно смотреть на его жизнь. – Зачем ты переменил ее? Зачем разыграл не те карты, что сдала тебе судьба?

Ее голос хриплым шепотом льется ему в уши, забивается под кожу острыми иглами, вспарывая старые страхи и надежды. И это внезапно вырывает Тома из того полутранса, в который погрузил его сиплый голос гадалки.

— Уготовано? Ты бредишь, старуха, — смеется он, ловя наконец-то ее взгляд, и проваливается в видения, что терзают сейчас сидящую перед ним предсказательницу.

Ее видения неточны и туманны, в них неотчетливо проступает выжженная, как после адского пламени, земля с обугленными остовами домов. Вокруг стоит туманное зарево отбушевавшего пожара, и Риддлу кажется, что он может даже почувствовать на губах горечь пепла от сгоревших жизней. Бликами вспыхивают белые костяные маски, из глазниц которых на него смотрит непроглядная тьма. Всполохи пожарищ отражаются в отполированном сотнями прикосновений узловатом дереве волшебной палочки. Том пытается понять, что же ему так напоминает эта палочка, но прежде идеальная память неожиданно подводит его, уводя внимание в сторону, где некое существо, которое и человеком-то трудно назвать, поднимается из пышущего жаром котла в окружении надгробных памятников. Виски прошивает ослепительной болью, но Том не отрывает глаз от искаженного безумной мукой лица. Вспышки заклинаний окружают его со всех сторон, но он не может разобрать – это атака или же, наоборот, оборона. В темноте, подсвеченные пожарищами, высятся полуразвалившиеся башни Хогвартса, и сердце колет от горького разочарования, ведь развалины школы перекликаются с воспоминаниями детства, когда точно так же выглядело и место, где прошли его не самые счастливые годы.

С усилием он вытягивает себя из видений Розы, как из омута, борясь за каждый кусочек своего «я». Старуха сидит, бессильно уронив голову на грудь, и Риддлу даже начинает казаться, что он перестарался, копаясь в ее сознании. Пальцы кажутся совершенно чужими, когда он протягивает руку через стол, чтобы коснуться ее плеча, да так и замирает, потому что цыганка внезапно вскидывает голову, впиваясь в него чужим взглядом.

— То, что ты носишь с собой, станет окончательной причиной смерти твоей души, — голос ее глух и невыразителен, а взгляд прикован к лежащей на столе руке, где на пальце чернотой наливается перстень Мраксов. – В гордыне своей ты совершишь то, что столкнет тебя с уготованной тебе вершины. Ты сам разрушишь то, над чем столько работал. И чем больше ты будешь стараться, тем большие разрушения оставишь позади себя, пока не дойдешь до края. Такова участь тебе теперь уготована.

Риддла передергивает от ее слов, а затем сознание затапливает волна ослепительной ярости.

* * *

— Смотри, — на тонких пальцах пришлого зажигаются яркие огоньки пламени, и старая Роза отшатывается, испуганно закрывая руками лицо. – Я сам хозяин своей судьбы, а твои карты – обычные разрисованные пустышки. В твоих картах нет силы. Оболочка всегда лжет, говорят – поступки.

И пустившийся в пляс огонек перескакивает на разбросанные по старой цветастой шали карты, вспыхивает алыми всполохами в неподвижном взгляде чужака

Розе впервые страшно так, что кровь стынет в жилах. Она завороженно смотрит, как родившийся на пальцах чужака огонь начинает жить своей жизнью. Разумная часть ее души заходится безмолвным криком, требуя убираться как можно дальше от этого места, от человека, сидящего сейчас перед ней. Бежать и во всю силу иссохших старческих легких кричать, чтобы ромы спасались, бежали куда глаза глядят от того, что пришло по их души под покровом ночи в образе человека. Потому что не может быть человеком тот, кто спокойно будет смотреть на смерть невинных, у кого поднимется рука на беззащитного ребенка…

— От судьбы не убежать, чаворо. Ты потом это поймешь, дырлыно[3]. Когда будет уже слишком поздно, — слова отдаются безнадежной тоской в глубине совсем юных глаз старой цыганки.

* * *

Риддл оставляет за своей спиной долину, не нарушаемую более звуками человеческих голосов. Не слышна тягучая песня скрипки, бессильно раскинуты руки того, кто рождал на тугих струнах рвущие душу мелодии. Гулко ревет пламя, пожирая битые непогодой шатры, испуганно мечутся кони, топча нехитрую утварь, разбросанную у костровищ.

Том идет вперед, бездумно ступая по залитой луной траве. Ему кажется, что в этой жизни нет ничего, с чем он бы не смог совладать и чего не смог бы подчинить своей воле. Просто за все требуется заплатить свою цену. И чем больше желаемое, тем выше цена.

[1] — не цыган  
[2] — мальчишка  
[3] — глупец 


End file.
